City of Love and Scars
by TheDaughtlessShadowhunters46
Summary: When Clary Fray is being bullied, she needs someone after she loses almost everyone she loves. What will happen when the Lightwoods, old family friends that Clary doesn't remember, move to town? Will their mysterious son with golden features, make Clary's problems worse? or Will this "Golden Boy" be the savior she needs? All human version.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, that's Cassandra Clare's job**

**Chapter One:**

**Clary's POV**

My name is Clarissa Fray, Clary for short. I'm 17, I go to school at Brooklyn High, and I am bullied. My Dad left when I was very young and my Mom said he died when he left. So from age 3 to 16, it was just me,my mom, and Luke Garroway. Luke has been a very close family friend since before I was born, and he moved in with us when I was 10. One day when I was 16 my mom and Luke got in this big fight and my mom stormed off. Before she left she gave a shiney object to Luke. When I looked closely at the thing in Luke's hand, I noticed it was a ring. My mom ran into her room and packed a suit case full of some clothes and other things, I ran to her door terrified. She was about to rush by me when she noticed me and stopped,"I love you my precious Clary but I must go,I'll be gone for a while but I will see you again" before I could say or ask anything, she kissed me on the forehead and quickly ran through the small apartment and rushed out the door right passed Luke. I cried for 3 days straight in my room, by myself, I was in the apartment living off of Ramen noodles and sprites for the few days after my mom left. The fourth day Luke came to check on me and told me what happened. He said he and my mom were out at dinner and then went for a walk. When he stopped and pulled out an engagement ring, he said when he got down on one knee my mom gasped. He told me that after he asked, my mom just stood there with a shocked look on her face. He slowly got up and asked why she wasn't saying yes. He said she started saying how she wasn't ready for another marriage, and that she'll always love only my dad,then they got in this big arguement about moving on and not moving. Luke said he would stay and help until my mom came back.

**Flashback:**

It was a week and a half after my mom left. We were sitting in the living watching American Idol on TV, when we got a call on the home phone, we rarely got calls on that thing.

"Keep watching,I'll answer it" said Luke, I sat there on the couch while he answered it.

"Hello" he said when he answered it. He stood there for a moment listening to the voice on the other end. The longer he stood there the worst his face got.

"thank you sir" he said before he hung up. He slowly came over to the couch and sat down next to me, turning the TV off in the middle of a tryout.

"Clary, I have bad news, and I don't know how you're gonna handle it" he says, I'm worried now, because a random phone call on the house phone and bad news, isn't good at all.I give him a nod to tell him to keep talking.

"The person that called was the Sheriff, he said he found your mom" Okay I thought, that's good because no one knew where my mother disappeared to.

"...but here's the bad part...he said he found her in her car, that was crashed into a tree, off a road in the middle of nowhere. He said when he found her, she was alive but she was in coma with blood coming from her mouth and a spot on her head. He said he had the peramedics come and take her to the hospital in hopes to save her, but it was too late, two hours after they got to the hospital, they had her hooked up to the machine and her heart rate went straight. This was saturday **(it's monday now)**, and they declared her dead that evening,Clary I'm so sorry I know how hard this is gonna be for you" by the time he was done Luke and I both were in tears.

**Flashback end**

After my mom died, I was crushed, I cried almost every single day. I only had two people in my life when she left, Luke and my best friend Simon Lewis. I had known Simon since preschool. When my mom first died Simon was there for me, he comforted me, and stayed at my house for 2 weeks. But that was before he found out about the cutting and the pills. A couple days after my mom left I was in pain, so I cut myself. And then I would take the pills to ease my mind and go to sleep. I was able to hide it from Simon because of bracelets. But one day when I thought I was a lone, he bursted into my room and caught me in the middle of it. He's hated me ever since, he said "I was a fucking pysco bitch and that cutting is evil". Cutting isn't evil, it's relief. Relief from all the things on my mind. That's what cutting is, it's relief from all the things going on in my head,cutting distracts me, then I take the pills so I'll go to sleep, so I don't have to think about cutting. Then I wake up with bloody scratches and a head ache. But anyways, Simon found out and stopped being my friend, but what killed me most was that he told basically everyone he knew. So I started doing it more because people always pick on me for it, and then picking turned into bullying, and bulling made me cut even more, so I would wear long sleeves in the beginning of summer before school let out, to hide the cuts. Then people started going after everything, the way I look, the clothes I wear,the fact that I still self harmed, everything. And then they wonder why I cut, those stupid fuckers.

**xXx**

Luke eventually moved out, because my brother Jonathan came back from college with his girlfriend, Annabeth **(yes, she's named after Percy Jackson's, Annabeth Chase).** so now it's just 17 year old me, 24 year old Jonathan, and 22 year old Annabeth. I'm glad my brother came back, and I'm glad he brought Annabeth too. Jonathan and Annabeth had been friends since they were like 10, (I was 3)and they strted dating at 17. So Annabeth was practically my sister, and her and Jonathan help me, they make me feel better, but only Annabeth knows about my "condition". She's understanding and isn't mad at me, she just wishes I would stop, but she promised she wouldn't tell Jonathan. If he found out it would kill him and I would be in trouble for a long time. One day Jonathan came in my room while I was listening to All Time Low. He said he invited some people to eat with us one night, their last names Lighwood. He said they just moved to town but our family had known them for years. I sit there puzzled and trying to remember them but I can't, not after all that has happened.

**Sorry this is so long, but it's like an intro chapter so you can get to know this Clary I've made.**

**Let me know how you like it, sorry if there's any mistakes.**

**And in this story I had Clary be a cutter because I'm self harm supporter. I don't support cutting, I mean cutting isn't good, but I hate when people judge others that cut, and also I've been through the whole "bullying because of cutting" thing, but I haven't in months and I never took the pills.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Mortal Instruments, sadly**

**Chapter 2:**

**Clary's POV**

I'm laying on my bed after falling asleep a couple of hours ago. The only thing I remember from earlier was Jonathan saying something about people coming for dinner. I'm slowly waking up from my 2 hour slumber, when Jonathan yells up the steps.

"Clary they'll be here in 45 minutes to an hour, Get up!" he yells. I do NOT feel like getting up and...well...moving. I just want to sleep the night away. But NOOO I have to get up and get ready for our first guest in like a year.I'm about to slip on a pair of dark jeans and my Black Veil Brides band shirt on when Jonathan comes in my room.

"And wear something Mom would be happy to see you in" he says softly, like if he says it louder I'll break. He leaves out my room to probably go cook something. So I put back my jeans and shirt and look in my closet for something actually colorful. By the time I'm done, I have on a peach/coral colored flowing skirt, with an eggshell white floral cotton tank top, with a pearl necklace and matching pearl ear rings, with brown wedge heels, and a nude/brown eye make up, and I final touch of red lipstick. Everything passed down from Annabeth. She has a great style. I look at myself in the mirror. My red curls flowing over my shoulders and down my back. I actually look like my old self again. And I like it. I should do this more often.

**xXx**

I hear a knock at the door. Then I hear footsteps going towards the door, probably Jonathan's. Then I hear something that I'm kinda scared of now...people. I walk down the hall and stop at the corner before the staircase. _You can do this Clary, they're strangers,they don't know your problem, they won't hurt, _I think to myself, I'm almost around the corner, one more step and I'd be visible. I urge myself forward and there I am, above everyone, where everyone can see me. I hear some gasps. One from Jonathan, Annabeth, and who looks like the mother of our visitors. I walk down the steps slowly, careful not to trip and make fool of myself.

"Oh Clary, you've grown and changed so much" says the lady.

"That's all part of growing up and maturing ma'am " I say with a smile

"Oh your humor hasn't changed though" she says with a small laugh. I was being humorous? I was just saying the truth. I mean when you grow up, you grow up, when you mature, you change. I thought that's how things worked. I smile briefly at her. I notice she has three teenagers behind her.

A girl. Tall and thin, but with curves. Dark long hair, dark brown eyes. She's wearing a black lace dress with black fish net hosing, and tall black heels. I'm kinda jealous of her.

A boy. He looks like the girl a lot. Same dark hair, same features. Except he has bright blue eyes, and a muscular build. He has a blue and grey striped shirt and khakis with a pair of grey Nike's. He's attractive, but not my type. wait, I don't even remember having a type.

And last, there's another boy. He's different though. He doesn't look like the other two. He has gold hair, that shines under the ceiling light. He also has golden eyes. They shined bright like diamonds. They were bright but dark at the same time. He has a perfect face structure. And he was dressed in all black like the girl. A tight solid black shirt, dark black jeans, and a black boots. But there was something different about the way he wore the black. The girl was trying to be sexy, the way she wore it. But the way he wore it, was like he didn't want to be noticed, like he wanted to be different from his family. He was very attracktive...and he was staring right at me.

I have a feeling this dinner is gonna be interesting.

**Okay so there's another chapter, sorry it's still one POV I'm just slowly getting to the story. **

**Oh and JACE WAS INTRODUCED! YAY**

**I promise he's gonna have a POV in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments, but maybe I could steal it...just kidding I can't do that**

**Chapter 3:**

**Clary's POV **

*the next day*

Last night's dinner was interesting. I made a new friend. The girl, Isabelle. She turned to not be a b!tch and was actually really nice. I think we are gonna be good friends. The first guy was nice too but I think I'm gonna be closer with his sister. The last guy turned out to be the hot jerk I thought he was. He was constantly picking on every little thing I did. It wasn't bullying but I still didn't like it. He called me Carrot. I guess I deserved that after I called him Goldilocks. They live in the apartment building across the street so I can see Isabelle basically any time I want. I'm just glad I have at least one new friend.

**Jace's POV **

The girl from last night, Clary, was...something, I just can't find the right word. When I first meet people I act like a jerk to see how they take it. I thought she would be offended but she shot negative comments right back at me. As I continued, she looked hurt, and Isabelle would yell at me. But eventually Clary just kinda ignored me and talked to Alec and Isabelle. That's the first time a girl has declined me or hasn't flirted with me. It felt different, and like she had stripped me of my pride. I called her Carrot and she looked hurt, like I had just triggered a bad memory. But she deserved it, she called me Goldilocks! Nobody has ever called me that. She gave me a taste of my own medicine...and boy was it bitter. Most of her comments to me were actually clever.

Now that I think about it she was really nice. And she was kinda pretty...who am I kidding, she was beautiful. She was so smart and graceful, and funny. With her gorgeous curly red hair that flowed over her shoulders, and it bounced on top of her shoulders when she walked. And her bright white smile, and her curves weren't that bad either but I'm not getting into my perverted guy side. But the thing that I noticed and was best about her was her beautiful emerald-green eyes, that shined bright under the lights.

Her eyes were filled with so many emotions. Love, care, happiness, anger, and mostly sadness. Probably after years of seeing so many things. They say people smile and act happy, but when you look in their eyes you can see they aren't and the smiling and laughing is like a mask. I wonder what she's been through that was so bad, she had to fake being happy. For some reason I want to go across the street, barge through her door, hold her in my arms, and tell her everything is gonna be okay. But I can't, because I don't what happened t her, I don't know if she's gonna be okay. The only reason I could do that is to get to know her. But I have to get close to her without her noticing, because I have to keep my stupid reputation.

Wait I just called my reputation stupid...I used to love my reputation. Now I think it's stupid? It's because of Clary, she's changing me and I've only known her for one night.

**Okay I'm sorry this chapter is really short, but at least it has a POV from Jace and tells you how he feels about Clary. I'm really busy, so I'm on a time frame to get this typed and updated, that's why it's short because I wanted to hurry up and finish. Hope you enjoyed it. Next update will be tomorrow night probably, if not sooner. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments, simple as that

**Chapter 4**

**Clary's POV**

It's been a week since I've met Jace Lightwood and his family. It's been an eventful week too, because I've been getting ready for school to start. I'm so trilled...can't you just hear the ethusasm in my voice(note my sarcasm). Going back to school means going back to bullies. It's like I go right into their lair, but I have no choice. I'm going into 11th grade, and I have 9th graders picking on me. That doesn't seem right does it? I found out Isabelle, Alec and Jace are going to my school though. Isabelle and Jace are in my grade but Alec is in 12th. Maybe if Jace would stop acting like a jerk, I could have two friends to help me. But that's not likely. He'll probably be one of the bullies. But maybe not, I don't know, but I'm not getting my hopes too high. School starts tomorrow and so far it's me and maybe Isabelle, against society. Society is a bitch. People tell you to be yourself and when you do they judge you. I take that back...society is a fucked up bitch. But that's my opinion.

*next day*

I'm walking to my bus stop on the first day of school. I'm wearing dark jean shorts and an orange floral top with my converse and the same make up I had on the other night. My bright red curls are flowing over my shoulders. I'm hoping and praying that since I'm wearing this and not all black, that they won't judge how I look. I haven't cut myself lately, so I don't have fresh red scars. Maybe if I don't give them evidence they won't pick on me.

I walk on to the bus and all of suddenly see Isabelle, Jace and Alec sitting and talking. Isabelle sees me and motions for me to come over. I look and see she's sitting next to Alec and Jace is across from them with an empty seat beside him. Great my day just started off well.

"Hey Clary" says Isabelle all peppy.

"hey" I say back, not knowing what to say. I stand there for a minute to see of there's a seat by them. Nope, nada.

"you know you can sit next to me Carrot" Jace says. I look down at him and hesitantly sit next to him.

"We can be friends right...I mean you're gonna have to deal with the name Carrot" He says I think for a minute that maybe I was wrong, maybe he'll actually be my friend.

"yeah I guess we can be friends as long as I can call you Goldilocks" I say with a smirk. He thinks about it for a minute.

"alright I guess that's only fair" he says with an award-winning smile and I feel like I melted down to the floor. We sit there for a minute just staring at each other. His liquid gold eyes looking into my mine. When an all too familiar face turns around from the seat in front of me.

"Oh look who it is...It's Clary the red-head freak who cuts" says Victoria Malfoy. Jace looks at me with a shocked expression and I lower my head. I guess there's no escaping from bullies.I'm about to say something but another voice speaks up first.

"Look I don't know who you are but I suggest you leave her alone, she did nothing wrong to you but you had to come along and ruin her morning" says a guys voice. I look up and see Jace standing up. He has his fist clenched at his side.

"I'm Victoria Malfoy who are you ,hotty?" she asks with a flirtatious smile and for some reason I want to slap it off her face.

"It's not nice to meet you Victoria, I'm Jace and I think you should really turn around"

"Why are you standing up for her, she's an emo hurts herself, nobody should care about her" says Victoria and I feel like sliding down and crying to myself, with my knees pressed against me and my arms around my legs. I do that a lot but not in public.

"No that's the reason why people should care, she's my best friend and you have no idea what you're talking about. And you have no idea what she's been through but I can tell she probably still does it because of _you_" a voice shouts at Victoria but it isn't Jace. I look over and see Isabelle standing and pointing an accusing finger. She called me her best friend. Victoria looks shocked.

"I don't care about you have to say, I want to know why Jace the cutey, is standing up for her" she turns her attention back to Jace.

"I'm standing up for her because that's what I should do" says Jace. To tell you the truth I want to know why too.

"But _why_?" yells Victoria. Okay where the fuck is the bus driver. Shouldn't he be stopping this? Does he even hear the shouting or see them standing up?

"because...she's my girlfriend" I look at Jace. Since when did that happen. Apparently every one will know that before I do.

"Why would you date _that_?" she asks and gives me a look of distaste, like I'm something her pet Chihuahua threw up.

"I would date her because she's beautiful and smart and caring and way better than you" says Jace. and the truth comes out. Isabelle looks at him with a shocked expression but Alec is just grinning, like he knows something.

"Obviously you have a different definition of those words than me. I mean why are you in love with a cutter who listens to sceamo" says Victoria and I want to punch her in the face because music is my best medicine, how dare she say something about it.

"All time Low and the Cab aren't screamo" says Alec with a look of seriousness. Of course he would speak up about bands. I just gained some new respect for him.

"why are you loving her, she's not worth it" says Victoria ignoring Alec's comment.

"Why not?" says Jace as he looks at me with a smile. Victoria clearly lost this battle. She sits down in her seat. Jace and Isabelle sit too. Jace looks mad but satisfied that he won.I look him.

"so when did I become your girlfriend?" I whisper in his ear smiling.

"About five minutes ago" he whispers back.

"Don't you think this is too soon?" I ask him. He looks at me with no expression on his face. Damn why can't he show some emotion when I'm looking for it.

"Yeah maybe. I mean I was trying to stand up to you. And when she asked why, I panicked and said that" he says and I suddenly regret asking him that question.

"so we are just friends?" I ask him making sure I didn't hear him wrong.

"yeah" he says with a straight face. His looks and facial expressions aren't helping me figure things out. I look down and pick with hem of my shirt. I sit there for what seems like minutes but just seconds. He looks at me and I can feel his gaze watching the side of my face. I turn to him so we are looking in each others eyes. I feel like all my worries melt away when I look in his eyes.

"we're friends...for now" he says with a smirk.

"that can mean more than one thing" I say thinking that he could either mean ditching me or dating me. Both options scare me a little.

"you know which meaning I mean" he says and then wink at me. I giggle. Hold up, I giggled? That kind of noise hasn't came out of me in a long time.

We get off the bus 10 minutes later. Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and I smile at each other before heading off. Alec heads to the 12th grade hall. Isabelle and I head to our lockers which are right next to each other. And Jace heads around the corner of the hall. I watch him go, look around, then come back to me and Isabelle.

"I can't find my locker" he says in a fake cry voice. I look at his paper and it says locker number 24. My locker is number 22 and Izzy's is 21. So far my day is off to a good start. I hope it stays that way.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's just one POV. Next chapter might have some different point of views. More people are introduced. And we get one more chapter closer to Clary and Jace being official. Sorry I haven't updated the past couple days, I've been busy reading the City of Ashes and the City of Glass and watching Pewdiepie Youtube videos. It's sad I have a TMI fan fic and I haven't even finished reading the series.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. Same old, same old**

**Clary's POV**

I'm sitting in my room on my bed. _A love like war_ by All Time low is blaring through the speakers so loud the speakers sound like they are gonna bust. I'm painting my fingernails the same dark blue color that Hazel Lancaster wears in _the fault in our stars_. I already did my toes the same color. _A love like war _goes off and the song changes to _Everything is awesome_. I think that song is so annoying, so I get up and change it to _Lost in stereo._ I'm about to sit back on my bed, when my phone rings from it's charger. I quickly go across the room and pick up my phone, careful not to mess up my wet nails.

"Hello?" I ask. It was a number that wasn't in my phone but looked familiar.

"Hey Clary, it's Isabelle" That's weird. Isabelle's number is in my contacts.

"oh what's up"

"Well, this is Jace's number. And he was supposed to be talking to you but his A PUSSY!" she says the last part louder,probably so he could hear. "_Hey!" _I hear in the background.

"Anyway, me, Alec, Magnus, and Jace are going to see a movie. And as soon as I said it, Jace blurted out 'Clary should come' so I was like that's a great idea but he's supposed to be asking you, not me. But I wanted you to come so I asked for him" A movie does sound bad. It'll get me out the house for a little while.

"yeah I'd love to come. What movie?" It could be anything because we have a very weird group.

"Oh well we don't know. It'll probably be scary or a grown up comedy. And if we have to we can force the guys to see the fault in our stars" she says and I hear "_NO!"_coming from all three boys in unison.

"Whatever. you guys just don't know what's good" Isabelle says kinda sassy. This has me smiling.

"Okay well be over here by 5:30, and dress like you're..well..going to the movies" she says weirdly

"yeah because I wouldn't dress like that" I say sarcastically and she laughs a little. A second later I hear Izzy saying _"Jace, she's coming. you can calm down now" _ and then I hear a big _"YES!" _coming from who I presume is Jace. The fact that he's excited I can come makes me smile wider. I think Isabelle thought she hung up on me but didn't because she says,

"sorry Clary you weren't supposed to hear that. Opps. Anyway see you later bye. she says and hangs up.

It's 4:15. So I have an hour and 15 minutes to get ready. I quickly get a shower and I'm so distracted that when I get out I see that 20 minutes had gone by. Dang I didn't know we had that much hot water, usually it gets cold after ten minutes. I get out and dry off while stepping in front of my closet with a towel around me and my hair up in one too. I'm having a hard time deciding what to wear. So by the time it's 5:10, I'm wearing dark skinny jeans that work wonders for my legs, a solid black v-neck shirt, with my medium blue leather jacket and my black converse, plus my solid black beanie on the back of my head. I have smokey eye make up and I left my lips their pale pink color. I looked pretty bad ass. I tell Jonathan where I'm going. And he lets me go.

When I get there I walk through the hall until I reach their door. I'm about to knock when Jace yanks the door open, leaving my hand in the air.

"you're late" is all he says.I check my phone and it says 5:29.

"no I'm not. I was instructed to be here at 5:30. It's 5:29, so if anything, I'm early" I say with a grin. He looks at me for a moment. His eyes roaming me up and down, looking me head from toe. He has an emotion in his eyes but his face is blank.

"Jace! Stop undressing her with your eyes" Alec comes over and pushes Jace out the way, breaking his stare. Alec looks at me and smiles while putting a hand on my back, leading me in.

"hey Clary, how have you been?" he asks. I stop walking and look up at him.

"okay I guess" I say. And it's true, I'm always just okay. _Are you hurt? no I'm okay. Are you okay? yup I'm just okay. How have you been? Okay. How do you feel? okay. _He looks me in the eyes for a moment. They say if a person's expression doesn't tell the truth, look in their eyes. He leans down to my ear and whisper "I know you're not". He pulls back and nods his in the direction of the kitchen. I follow him. I wonder where Jace went, I didn't see him slip in front of us.

As I enter the kitchen, I see Isabelle rushing around and placing things in her purse. She notices me and says

"hey Clary, you ready for the movie?"

"as ready as I'll ever be" I say smiling at her. I noticed Magnus sitting on a bar stool at the kitchen's island and smile at him.

"hey girly" he says.

"Hi Magnus" I say as Alec comes in and perches on stool beside him. I still don't see Jace, but he'll be out soon. After five minutes of waiting Jace finally comes out. When he does we check and make sure we have everything and then head to the car. We take Isabelle's car and it's just big enough to squeeze us in. Her in driver's seat, Magnus in shot-gun, with Jace, me, and Alec squished in the back. On top of that I got stuck with the middle.

When we get to the theater, we still haven't got an idea of what we will see. So it takes us 10 minutes to decide on Paranormal Activity:the marked ones. I'm really excited because I love horror movies and I've seen all the paranormal Activity movies. I see Isabelle and Alec are excited too. Magnus looks satisfied, but probably because he plans to sit next to Alec. And Jace looks the same but there's something else in his expression. I can't tell what. We go to the concession stand, we get 2 large buckets of popcorn, we each get a medium drink, and our own candy. I got sour gummy worms, they're my favorite. When get to the movie we pick seats in the middle of the theater. Isabelle went through first, then Magnus went next to her, Alec followed Magnus next, I got the seat next to Alec, and Jace came last and sat beside me. It never fails for me to be in the middle of them.

After the movie was over it was like 7:30 so we went to sonic, not wanting to go home. We all got our food and sat down at the tables outside. I got cinnamon bites and a strawberry-lemon slushy. Isabelle got the same, Magnus got the cinnamon bites an a coke, and Alec and Jace got two large fries and drinks, Eventually it didn't matter who got what because we were reaching around the table getting whatever we wanted. Alec and Jace got mad that Me, Magnus, and Isabelle started stealing their fries and started throwing them at us. I eventually got smart and started trying to catch them with my mouth. Magnus and Isabelle caught on and did it too. We were still getting their fries and they didn't notice. When we were done there, we went to drop Magnus off at his house.

"Bye Magnus!" we all chorused together.

"bye guys, see you soon" he said as he started walking to his door. We pulled off and Isabelle started driving to my house. We got there and I got out. I leaned on the front window where Alec was.

"bye guys, thanks for inviting me, I had fun" said and I really didn't want to go home.

"yeah no problem. I know we'll do it again soon" says Isabelle.

"I wish you didn't have to go home" Alec says.

"yeah me too" I start walking up the side walk.

"wait a minute, maybe I don't have to. Maybe I can stay the night" I say suddenly having the idea. I can see all their faces lift and brighten.

"yeah go ask Jonathan and pack your bag, we'll be out here" says Isabelle. I start running to the door and I'm greeted by Jonathan, opening it.

"yes you can stay the night, go get your stuff" he says like he could read my mind. I smile and say "thanks" I run upstairs and grab my sleepover bag and stuff the thing I need in it. I run back out the door after quickly hugging Jonathan. I fly through the car door that Jace already opened for me. My heart is beating face and I can feel the excitement coming off the others. We get tp their house and we settle in. Everyone changes into night-clothes and we go to the den and sit on the couch. Out of no where Isabelle blurts out,

"lets play truth or dare. We can face time Magnus and see if wants to play too"

"yeah that's a great idea Izzy" says Jace. Isabelle runs up stairs to get her Ipad and when she comes back down she sets it on the coffee table in front of us. We all got this big comforter and were sitting under it. Izzy at one end and Alec at the other, with me next to Isabelle, and Jace next to me. Magnus picks p and we we tell him what we're doing. Then we stay up all night playing truth or dare. Eventually we get sleepy and I'm trying to get in a comfy sleeping position, when Jace whisper in my ear.

"you can lay your head on my shoulder" I look at him and hesitantly do that. Eventually when we all fall asleep. My head is on Jace's shoulder, and his head is on mine. Alec has his head pressed to Jace's fore arm on his other arm. And Isabelle has her head on my shoulder. We all look so content and happy. And for once in a long time I was content, as I slipped into a heavenly sleep, with all my friends around me. I'm finally with people that make me happy.

**Okay so there's another chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I hope you enjoy. I added this chapter because I wanted something happy to happen for Clary. It's been 3 weeks since she last cut herself, and she doesn't even realize it. But it's because she has her new friends. So lets give a round of applause for Clary. *Claps and yells 'GO CLARY!'***


End file.
